A Christmas Story
by Hagure Mei
Summary: Its the time of the year, filled with Christmas cheer. Loved ones would be near, enjoying the night with their peers. All was well and good, except for a girl who wasn't in the festive mood. She asked Santa if he could, give her a wife she would've pursued. Now lets see how this story progress, filled with a few too many rhymes in excess.


**A/N: Advanced apologies if some rhymes don't sound right, was a little hard to rhyme everything. And sorry if you're reading my other stories, the updates will come but sorry for the long wait. Other than that, Merry Christmas, Everybody!**

* * *

><p><em>It was the eve of Christmas,<br>__A time of joy,  
><em>_Kids have __sent out their letters,  
><em>_Awaiting for Santa's toys.  
><em>_Couples would be alone together,  
><em>_Oh those naughty girls and boys,  
><em>_Most people were happy,  
><em>_Including the pirate who always said 'Ahoy'.  
><em>

_Now most people were happy,  
><em>_Especially the ones I've __said,  
><em>_But few were an exception,  
><em>_Like this girl in green and red._

"Santa, if you're really out there, please bring me a wife."

_The girl said wishfully  
>As she stared at the sky,<br>Her work had just ended,  
>It lasted way longer than a blink of an eye.<em>

_Her day was wasted,  
>Working with a fat old man,<br>Who had kids sit on his lap  
>Telling him the gifts they demand.<br>All that behind,  
>Her work came to and end,<br>As she stood behind the mall,  
>Hot chocolate in her hand.<em>

_Out of the blue,  
>A sleigh pulled up in front of her,<br>She was nearly ran into.  
>It all happened in a blur.<br>_

_Atop the sleigh  
><em>_Sat a tall blonde,  
>Of the look on her face<br>Luka wasn't especially fond._

"What are you doing, Elf?"  
><em>Questioned the one on the sleigh,<br>_"If you're done delivering gifts,  
>Then get on without delay!"<p>

_Before a protest was heard,  
>The girl was already on board,<br>When she tried to speak up again,  
>The blonde yanked a cord.<br>_

_That sent them flying,  
>Up in the night sky,<br>Luka was terrified,  
>As she watched the buildings pass by.<br>_

_Too petrified to speak properly,  
>Trying to say some words,<br>The poor girl ducked into the sleigh,  
>Her words were unheard.<em>

_With a sudden jolt,  
>The sleigh came to a stop.<br>Luka lifted her head slowly,  
>Peering over the top.<em>

_"_Get off already_"  
>The blonde elf said,<br>"_Get back to to the workshop,  
>It's just up ahead.<em>"<br>_

_Once Luka was off the sleigh,  
>It had already began its flight,<br>Speeding off to somewhere else,  
>Luka quickly lost its sight.<em>

_Unsure of what to do,  
>She looked around,<br>Surrounded mainly by snow,  
>She saw lights of a nearby town.<em>

_With no one nearby,  
>She made up her mind,<br>Hoping to find some normal people there,  
>And not some of Elf kind.<em>

_Step by step,_  
><em>In the deep deep snow,<em>  
><em>She finally made it,<em>  
><em>But it wasn't a town though.<em>

_It was a large building,  
>And it had a main door,<br>On it hung a sign,  
>Around it was lights galore.<br>_

_'Santa's Workshop'  
>The words read,<br>For a second there,  
>Luka thought she hit her head.<br>She shook her head violently,  
>Also tried rubbing her eyes instead,<br>But everything remained the same,  
>Even the sign she read.<em>

"I must be dreaming."  
><em>She told herself,<br>"_I just have to wake up  
>By pinching myself."<p>

_Pinching her hand  
>Left a red sore<br>Which she rubbed  
>As she stared at the door.<br>_

_"_What are you doing outside"  
><em>Said someone from behind,<br>__It was another elf,  
><em>_Was Luka losing her mind?_

"Err..."  
><em>Luka stuttered, a little scared,<br>_"I'm looking for whoever is in charge  
>If you could take me there?"<p>

"Well, here, Santa's in charge,  
>Everyone knows that.<br>As for taking you there  
>I don't know where she's at."<p>

"Oh, um okay,  
>Thanks for your help,<br>I think I should get going now,"  
><em>Luka quickly yelped.<em>

_She tried to go in the opposite direction  
>But an arm pulled her back,<br>The elf tugged her towards the workshop  
>Luka tried to fight back.<br>_

"Where are you going?  
>Work's this way.<br>No skipping out now,  
>Even if Santa is away."<p>

_Against her wishes  
><em>_Luka was dragged in,  
><em>_The elf pulled her along  
><em>_All the way to where they made violins._

_"_Are you new here? I've never seen you before. I'm Meiko, by the way, and don't even think of skipping anymore."

"Hehe... Sort of? I'm Luka and I was kinda taken here by mistake..."

"What do you mean by mistake? Weren't you just on a break?"

"Well, I just finished work in Tokyo when a blonde elf-"

"Tokyo?! You're human?!"

"Err... Yeah?"

_Without hesitation,  
><em>_Meiko pulled a lever,  
><em>_At its alarm,  
><em>_The elves started running wherever._

_The human was suddenly surrounded,  
>The elves were closing in,<br>Luka started feeling claustrophobic,  
>And fainted when they were skin to skin.<br>_

* * *

><p><em>When she came to,<br>She found herself on a bed,  
>Relief that it was just a dream<br>But the feeling quickly left her head._

_She was resting  
>In an unfamiliar room,<br>Decorated in Christmas colours,  
>She felt her panic resume.<em>

_She looked around  
>Trying to find an escape,<br>Only to find cookie and milk  
>As her stomach ached.<em>

_It growled in hunger,  
>Tempting her to eat.<br>She figured she shouldn't  
>It might've been to deceit.<em>

_She headed for the door  
>And reached for the knob,<br>Only to have it swing open and hit her  
>Causing her head to throb.<em>

_"_Oh my, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

_When Luka looked up,  
><em>_She was left speechless.  
>An angel stood before her,<br>Its being entirely flawless._

_Luka's mouth was gaping,  
>Her vocal chords failed to work.<br>As she could only stare at the beauty  
>With her brain going berserk.<em>

_Teal twintails  
>Cascaded down her red costume,<br>Teal eyes shone like stars  
>Making Luka's flower bloom.<br>_

_"_I guess you'll want an explanation, but lets get you back to bed for the duration. It'll make me less worried, I'll even lend you Ted! He is a sweet little bear, he is even coloured red."

_Pulled back to bed  
>With little resistance<br>The angel the pulled out a teddy  
>And handed it to her with much insistence.<em>

_"_Well, my name is Miku, but some would call me Santa. I know to you, this already sounds bananas. But believe me when I say, I'm here to make your day. I heard a plea, it was your last minute wish. If you would let me, your desire I can accomplish. Before you say anything, hear me out, for I am really Santa, please don't doubt. I'll show you proof, if you must. But after that, in me you must trust. Now put out your hand if you would, and I'll make you a believer for good."

_Unsure  
><em>_If she was still dreaming  
><em>_She stretched her left hand out  
><em>_To the girl who was gleaming_

_Two hands reached out  
>To encase her own<br>A flash of light  
>It blindingly shone.<br>_

_Her hand was then freed  
>Which she retracted with speed<br>She examined her hand  
>At which on her ring finger laid a band.<em>

_It was a shiny gold ring  
>In the middle held a gem,<br>On the backside of the ring  
>Were the initials H.M.<em>

_"_That's your ring, and this is mine, oh I hope you like the design. I'm sorry for the trouble my elves have caused you, but I hope you can forgive me and know what I've said is true. I'm Santa and I was on a mission, to bring you here and make you my woman. I heard your wish and saw your face, you drew me in with all your grace. I fell for you and now want a new life, that includes me and my new wife. I'm sorry if this is a rush but I can't stop now, it is something I don't know how."

"Err... Okay?"

_Her words of agreement  
><em>_Was enough for Miku's desire to tip  
><em>_As she bounced forwards  
><em>_Eager to claim Luka's lips._

_The feelings of her lips  
>It was sensational,<br>It cause Luka to close her eyes  
>Suddenly feeling affectional<br>_

_When she opened her eyes again  
>She was back in her original house<br>The sensation on her lips  
>Was coming from her spouse.<em>

"Good morning, beautiful" said Miku with a smile, as she looked down at her wife who was sleeping all this while.

"Morning, Miku" she replied with a kiss and in return got a smile of bliss. She then got up and remembered her dream, she told Miku who just continued to gleam. Miku laughed at how ridiculous it seemed, to have a rhyming Christmas dream.

The two then went downstairs, to exchange Christmas presents as a pair. Miku received a cute little plush hare, that matched Luka's plush bear. There were also necklaces and other accessories among the gifts, but nothing could beat a good holiday and a wife to spend it with.

**_The End_**


End file.
